youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter
Winter Squirrelly-Money is a character from her creators upcoming series "Lone Park" who the creator as a joke made a Happy Tree Friends version of her. Winter is known for being regularly used in Nemao's series: No Blood Allowed. Though her creator has taken a liking to Happy Tree Friends and will featuring her more in upcoming works. Personality Winter doesn't care; she loves to mess around with people and is content with her strangeness. She loves her dry and dark sense of humor and pretty much anything outlandish. Voice Though she doesn't have a voice actor yet, Winter is imagined to have a cute British accent. Interests Winter has a variety of interests. She is a musician most commonly playing punk and grunge. She's obsessed with pastel goth fashion as well as anything else considered gothic. She probably owns thousands of Jack Skellington and Edward Scissorhands merch. Her job is being a chef, which she enjoys and puts a lot of effort into. Winter is also great at martial arts and while she doesn't often fight when she does she does enjoy herself and most of the time doesn't take it seriously; making puns and such. Winter is the girly girl to her partners tomboy. Who hasn't yet been revealed. Relationships Winter is more of a loner character with a few close friends. She tends to get along with people but doesn't hang out with others unless she really enjoys being around them. Winter is pansexual and likes to flirt in a more playful yet still romantic way. Snowers In Nemao's series Winter and Snowers are a couple. Winter, like with everyone, enjoys to mess with Snowers, however Snowers brings out a more sensitive side to Winter and she gets rather protective. This is where her more dorky personality is brought out. Snowers is a complete dork too, enjoying video games and anime/cartoons which Winter sometimes watches with him. Snowers is quite a shy character which Winter finds cute. Skaggles Though they haven't interacted much, I like to think Skaggles is the butt of most of Winter's jokes, which he doesn't really mind. Winter most likely shows off her more dorky side to him as well. Flaky I'm tired I'll write this in the morning. Characters Winter was based off * Rick Sanchez. * Stocking Anarchy. *Luan Loud and Luna Loud. * Yumi Yoshimura. * Princess Tiana. * Bill Cipher. * Karamatsu and Ichimatsu. * Ramona Flowers, Knives Chau, Kim Pines. * Mandy (from Billy and Mandy) Gallery Winter v2 .png|Winter File:You Dont mess with the squirrel by nemaohtf-db5rbbp.png|Don't mess with me. File:Winter tea lover by nemaohtf-dbgj71j.jpg|I love tea. File:Jhdgsfad.png|What a lovely day. File:Oh snap.jpg|Oh dear. File:F`sea.png|I look fancy. File:Htf fanart pet winter by patientpaint93-da9mjs4.jpg|Winter with someone else Requesd by winter chill by jabanan-dba2gr6.jpg|I can relax. It's Winter.png|Hi. Winter (ring).png|Wedding Ring No2018-12-04.png|Rompo kisses Winter Huh.png|Ah... Huh (1).png|Huh? I look good.png|Perfect. Sleepy Winter.png|I'm going to sleep. Kitchen Winter.png|My kitchen. Gaetggf.png|I'm tired. Yawning.png|Winter yawns It'seatfrstg.png|I'm up. Touch.png|Oh. P-W.png|Pregnant Winter No20190418 003813.jpg|Rompo and Winter have given birth to Walter No20190419 004727.jpg|Winter and Rompo are asleep Another Winter.png|Here's Winter. No20190420 002808.jpg|Winter holds Walter Mother Winter.png|Winter with Walter in a bundle Trivia: *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She becomes Rompo's crush. *She is married to Rompo. *She is pregnant in Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure. *She has given birth to Walter Money, who appears in A Pooh in Central Park, and now resides in his father's black baby carrier, and will join his parents and the others for more spoof traveling. Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Squirrels Category:White Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Goths Category:Musicians Category:Punks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters